A notebook-size personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “notebook personal computer”) includes a housing and a power connector to which a power plug is inserted through an insertion hole formed in the housing and is stored in the housing.
An earphone plug coupling device includes an earphone jack that is stored in the housing of the electronic apparatus and an earphone plug that is inserted to the earphone jack through the insertion hole formed in the housing.
The related technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-087185.